


Overtaken

by CaitieLewd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bondage, Brief body horror, Cum Inflation, F/M, Impact Play, Knotting, Praise Kink, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, bad choices, but also very hot, dubcon, soulbinding, very bad choices, very fucked up in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitieLewd/pseuds/CaitieLewd
Summary: A human runs into the forest from deadly pursuers, looking to be taken by a monster that's already snatched her once.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Overtaken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333). Log in to view. 



> Hey, it’sa me! Back from the abyss to bring you only the most indulgent smut. So this is a continuation of a ficlet written by kamari333, in one of their kinktober sets (chapter 30 specifically). Link here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28557088
> 
> It’s really short and really great and I HIGHLY recommend it reading first, though it’s not strictly necessary to know what’s going on here. I basically read that fic and thought man, I’d really love to see a round two. And what if she did, as well? So that’s where we’re at, lol. Enjoy!

The crunch of the snow and unseen foliage under her feet were impossibly loud in the lifeless forest. With no wind to stir the branches of the trees, she felt like a human-shaped bull crashing through a china shop. She must have been walking for hours, but she couldn’t stop. It had been hard enough losing her pursuers after dashing off the trail. She couldn’t risk being captured by them. Not again.

It was a small comfort that if one of the guards saw her, they would make their presence known from a great distance away. They enjoyed the hunt, relished in it. It was game to them, chasing down and running their prey into a corner before going in for the kill. As she’d learned from painful experience. Several times over.

So she’d run off the trail—away from the trap they had planned for her. When their shouts faded into the distance, she kept running, stepping across every rock and outcropping she could find to hide her trail. When she couldn’t run another step, she walked. And walked. And walked.

After going what must have been miles, she came to a clearing surrounded by tall briars on all sides, including the canopy above. The dark, thorny walls cast the whole area in shadow. While nowhere in the snowy forest was warm, the chill that gripped that place was positively frigid. Finally, she stopped.

The utter darkness was hard to comprehend, seeming to move and shift as she tried to focus her eyes on it. It reminded her of another time she had been trapped in darkness, not so long ago. Right after she left the Ruins, before she had found the human hunters. Her cheeks flushed at the memory. She’d been used and discarded, waking up sore and messy with her clothes strewn haphazardly on the ground outside the door.

And yet...it was probably the best treatment she’d had since falling into this place.

“H...hello?” Her breath clouds in front of her as she meekly called, huddling further into her sweater. “Are you out there?”

Nothing. Only the sound of her own heartbeat.

“Hello? Do you remember me?”

Silence.

“I wanted...I wondered if I could see you again?”

She held her breath, hoping to catch even the tiniest sound if it was near. After several moments, she filled her lungs then huffed a sigh. This was stupid. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn’t here, and certainly wasn’t going to answer her call. If it wanted to find her again, it would have by now. It had probably found somebody else to tie up and fuck. Huddling deeper into her sweater, she turned to leave the briar patch.

She took one step, then stopped as she realized she was still facing thorns. Strange, she could have sworn that was the way she’d come in. Turning another ninety degrees, there were only more thorns. Her heart skipped a beat. Making a slow circle, she found she was completely surrounded by briars on all sides.

As she came to this realization, the light which had allowed her to just barely see the walls and ground vanished. She gasped, freezing in place. “Are you there?!” There was no longer an echo. It was as though she was calling into a void, absorbing all sound along with the light. It sent a chill down her spine.

Something snaked around her feet and ankles, squeezing tight around them. “Ah—!” she cried, reaching down to pull it off. Before she could get a grip on it, two more snatched her wrists and pinned them behind her back. “Ow—no!” She instinctively struggled, twisting and wrenching against the unseen forces, but unable to do anything but strain her muscles.

 _How interesting,_ a strange voice hissed, seemingly everywhere around her but coming from nowhere. _How very, very interesting._

She froze. “You—is it you?!”

 _That all depends. For whom are you searching, little human?_ The timbre was so irregular it was hard to distinguish, especially with how it almost seemed to crackle. A few of the words were drawn out and over-pronounced, like the speaker was out of practice with using them.

“For—for the one who—” she sputtered, feeling her face burn even brighter. Sweat was forming on her brow. Did the temperature change? It didn’t feel warm, but it also felt less frigid. Her breath didn’t burn in her lungs anymore.

 _For the one who what?_ The voice drawled, dripping with amusement. _Go on. Say it._

She swallowed heavily. “For the one who...y-you know…”

A new tendril silently wrapped around her neck. Before she could shriek it tightened in warning.

 _I do not lack for time, but I still do not enjoy wasting it._ The tendril tightened once more, cutting off her air completely. _Say what you want, or I will find a new game to play._

The tendril vanished, and she gulped in air. “Take me, please!” she shouted to the darkness. “I want you to take me again!”

For several heartbeats, nothing happened. Then laughter rose. A shallow cackle, that grew into bubbling giggles, then into full wheezing guffaws. She could almost see him doubling over.

 _Hahahahaha! You found me again, all for that…?_ The darkness began to move, swirling and twisting into a larger form. _My, my...when did humans become so hedonistic…?_

A grinning, white mask with large, misshapen eyes appeared in front of her. She jumped, wobbling in place. The mask’s grin widened, then moved closer. Every hair on her body stood on end, but she swallowed her panic as the mask loomed over her. It closely examined her face, circling all the way around her head twice. Then it trailed down her body, leering shamelessly at her figure. Instinctively she wanted to turn away and use her hands as a shield, but deprived of movement she could only lean back slightly.

 _I see…you have been through much since last we met..._ The mouth of the mask moved, but it didn’t seem to precisely match what it was saying. Like a puppet’s face pantomiming speech. _Those beasts that inhabit the shell of my home, look at what they’ve done to you._

Blood and flesh exploded from her chest, then froze to form a fantastic pattern in midair. She gasped, completely losing her balance and falling to her knees. But there was no pain. It was only an illusion.

More blood dripped down her face, forcing one of her eyes to shut. Her arms remained pinned behind her back, but they felt out of place, as if they were barely hanging onto her body. Her legs were torn apart, the bones shattered before her eyes.

“No, stop!” she cried, closing her eyes and shaking her head. “Please, don’t…”

 _Do not worry, little one,_ it soothed. These shades cannot hurt you. Normal feeling returned to her limbs. Cautiously peeking at her front, she saw it was whole again. The mask appeared again, tilting to the side with what looked like curiosity. _I was banished to this place before their madness corrupted this world. Is that why you came looking for me? Do you wish to escape from the uncivilized brutality of those other monsters?_

On her knees before this...monster? with her hands bound behind her back, she wondered what his definition of civility could possibly be. Recalling her prior experience with him, a flush crept up her face.

The monster chuckled. _I can see that you are a creature of superior understanding. Most humans wish to bend the world to their will. Crashing through time, breaking all that stands in their way. But you are different from that, aren’t you?_

A new tendril slithers around her waist, looping around twice before it dives lower, prodding at the waistband of her pants. “Wh—hey!” She struggled, but only briefly as her shoulders were starting to get sore.

_Is this not what you wanted? Remember, human: you called for me. And I answered. I could just as easily leave you for those feral monsters to find._

Suddenly the light of the clearing returned. The tendrils binding her vanished, and she only had time to gasp as she plummeted face-first into the snow. “No, wait!” she called, scrabbling to rise. “Come back, please! I’m sorry!”

 _I’m not sure…_ The voice mused, already sounding distant and muffled. _It takes a lot of my strength to remain corporeal. If you are not sure, my energies are better used elsewhere…_

“No!” She spun in the clearing, searching for the darkest patch of briars. “Please come back! I-I want you, please!”

 _You cannot simply want me…_ The darkness slowly crept back, but stayed a measured distance from her feet. _I will not take you in part. You must be willing to give your entire body and soul to me._

The darkness shifted, rustling her hair like a cold breeze. Goosebumps prickled on her arms. It was the first time she’d felt anything like wind since falling into the mountain. A stab of longing shot through her. For fresh air, open skies. For familiar faces. “Could you...send me home? Please?”

_No. It is beyond even my abilities to escape the barrier. If that is what you desire, then you must make it to the castle and defeat the king._

There was a knowing doubt in his voice which hadn’t escaped her. She wanted to see her home again, yes. Flawed as it was, it was hers. She’d spent so becoming independent, and building her life to be something she was happy with. At least, most of the time.

But she wasn’t a fighter. The monsters in this place chased her with swords, spears, sharpened bones, fangs, laser blasters. All she had was a stick. She’d been able to run and hide from the woman in the ruins long enough to escape, but this new area was crawling with even more monsters. There were just too many. She couldn’t run from all of them—and she had tried. She didn’t think she could take any more failure of that kind, even if it was the only way home.

Was what this monster offered any better? She’d certainly had fun the last time. But what if he took pleasure in hurting her like the other monsters? What if his plan was to trap her in endless, undying torment?

It cut off her whirling thoughts with more honeyed words. _The alternative I put before you is an existence where you will never want for pleasure or satisfaction. There will be pain, you can never escape that except in death. But based on our prior meeting, I think you will be able to appreciate what I have to offer._

Her face colored again. The voice, she felt, was decidedly male. And it sounded like he was offering...no. It couldn’t be. He couldn’t actually be offering _that._

 _Would you like a taste?_ The words were close, a whisper into her ear. _I will demonstrate what it means to belong to me._

Before she could answer, the ground beneath the human vanished, and she fell.

Plummeting through the darkness, she opened her mouth to scream. Something like a thick scarf wrapped around her mouth and squeezed tight. It spilled over into her mouth, effectively pinning her tongue. Reflexively she reached up to pull it away, but her wrists were snatched away by two familiar tendrils. She kept falling. Tumbling end over end, she kicked and struggled and screamed uselessly into her gag.

After several moments of panicking, she realized this wasn’t stopping. She hadn’t hit a bottom, but he also hadn’t pulled her to a stop. And he could stop her, if he wanted to. He already had a hold of her, after all. The solution was simple. She went still, forcing herself to go limp despite her instincts screaming for her to and break free.

_Already you begin to understand. Excellent._

She began to slow, but not by the pull of the tendrils. Her velocity simply seemed to...fade away. An endless expanse of formless black surrounded her in every direction. There was no light whatsoever. She couldn’t see her body beneath her. Curiously, she waved a hand in front of her face. Nothing. She even rubbed her eyes to make sure she hadn’t been blindfolded. A different kind of fear rose up in her throat. The kind that haunted her whenever the lights went out during a storm, or when she was woken by strange sounds in the night.

 _You needn’t be afraid, little human._ The blackness moved, and began to change shape. It twisted into a towering pillar of swirling mist. Two hands emerged from the cloud—white, skeletal, and with enormous holes running all the way through the palms. They reached out to her, gently cupping the sides of her face. _Don’t forget—I’m always with you, here in the dark._

The mask reappeared. It was still white as bone, but seemed less stiff. More malleable, almost like a real face. There were still no pupils in the holes where his eyes should be, but the newly defined brow caused him to gaze at her with such intensity she caught her breath. A tower of mist had settled below it, forming a body in the loosest of terms.

The hands dropped to the collar of her sweater. There is no need for these anymore. With a sharp ripping sound, the hands gripped hard and pulled it apart, each half sliding smoothly down her arms. The tendrils around her wrists let go for a second to allow them to fall away, then slithered back into place. She shivered as the scraps disappeared into the abyss. He could just as easily do that to her.

His face drifted down to her breasts, nuzzling between her cleavage. _Our time together before was so brief and passionate...I had forgotten to admire how delightfully warm you humans are._ Fingers brushed her back, and she felt the hands cheekily undoing the clip of her brassiere. There was a small click, then another sharp tear as the pieces fell away, revealing her breasts.

Without delay, the monster’s mouth opened to reveal a tongue, long and glowing a ghostly white. It wrapped around her right breast, squeezing it lightly as the end tickled her nipple.

“Mm—nn! Mmggghh...” She stiffened for just a moment, almost expecting fangs to sprout and tear her open. Then she relaxed, realizing what his intentions were.

His tongue was smooth and slimy, but also cool in a way that was unexpected. Not quite like ice, but enough to raise goosebumps and cause her nipple to stand out as he teased it. The gag over her mouth vanished suddenly, and she sighed gratefully

The monster chuckled into her skin. _I wouldn’t want to miss any of the sounds you’re about to make._ Apparently his tongue did not need to be in his mouth for him to speak. One of his hands took hold of her other breast, squeezing appraisingly a few times. Then he pinched the nipple harshly.

“Ow!” Her hands moved to push back, but the tendrils took hold and pulled her arms away from her body.

The tongue retracted, and he looked her in the face again. _As I said before, there will be pain. It is the inevitable curse of this existence. Would you like me to continue to show you?_

Her wide eyes met his cavernous sockets. She was surprised to find he was actually waiting for an answer. After three heartbeats of consideration, she nodded.

_Good._

Both hands reappeared to unbutton her pants, tearing them away with the assistance of new tendrils. When done, they wrapped around her ankles and pulled them apart, shifting her body to form a large X-shape. Down to just her panties, he leered at her slyly. A finger looped under the waistband and pulled up, wedging the cloth firmly against her clitoris. She gasped, jutting her hips forward despite herself. How was she already that sensitive?

 _I am glad to see you are as excited to get started as I am,_ he said lightly. The second hand grabbed a fistful of her panties, and together they ripped them apart as easily as the other articles. The scraps of cloth fell into the abyss.

A hand floated to her chin, tilting her head back up to him. _So, my little human. Life is a mixture of pain and pleasure. If we are to exist together, we must share these both together. Each must have its fair turn to shine._

Whack!

The other hand smacked her ass with such force it moved her forward in her restraints. “Aaaah!” As the initial shock faded, the second wave of burning, lingering pain hit. “Oooooh…” She swore she could feel the outline of every finger and the hole in the palm embedded in her skin. She wondered if it would bruise that way. 

_Yes...feel the pain, let it flow how it must. Then live on. You humans are so resilient. Your minds are wired to process pain as efficiently as possible, so you can continue moving forward. So orderly. So...adaptable._

Something that felt like several cords in a bunch struck her hard squarely in the back. “Ow!” she shrieked, pulling with all her strength against the restraints, which had suddenly become unyielding.

_Good, good. You are doing so well. Are you ready to begin?_

Already breathing raggedly and beginning to sweat, she peevishly thought that he had started already. But as the sting grew to a warm buzz across her back, she couldn’t deny it was...refreshing. She’d never tried anything like this before. At least, not with a real partner. Could he be considered a real partner? Could any of this even remotely be considered okay?

She nodded.

_Say it._

A shiver ran down her spine, but not one of fear. “Yes. I’m ready.”

SMACK

Another hand met her ass, the other side to compliment the strike from before. She yelped, then whimpered, allowing her body to go limp as the familiar tingling warmth washed over her. Just as she began to recover, a hand flashed, and she braced for another slap.

Instead the whip cracked across her front, delivering a stinging blow just below her navel. “Ooh!” This time it was definitely a moan.

He smirked. _There, you see? It may be painful, but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it._

Another whistle of air, and three strikes in quick succession. One whip on each breast, and another hard spank on the ass. “Ah-ah! Oooooooooohhh…” Her fingers and toes clenched and unclenched as she processed what she was feeling, physically and mentally. Maybe he was right. Just because it hurt, that didn’t mean it couldn’t feel good, too. The two didn’t have to be mutually exclusive.

Leathery tendrils struck her back. “Oh yes!” she cried, writhing with a growing feeling of pleasure she couldn’t deny. Just as the sting crested and fell, the expected rush of relieving warmth flooded her with the relief.

_That doesn’t mean it won’t be challenging…_

Three whips on her back, four on her ass, two on the front and back of each thigh, three across her tits. She yelped and struggled, hardly knowing which way to twist. It didn’t seem to affect his aim—each strike landed true, never overlapping, never wavering in intensity. He must have summoned new tendrils just to hit so many places so quickly. When it finally stopped, her eyes were watering, her chest was heaving, and she felt on fire.

The hands grabbed her ass again. She jumped, but relaxed when she realized it was just a caress. They were cool, especially on her now reddening skin. A small whimper of appreciation escaped her as she leaned into their gentle massaging.

_But I will never give you more than you can handle. And your efforts will be well rewarded._

“T-thank you…” she sighed gratefully.

 _Ha ha ha…_ His chuckle was raspy, with an almost crackly quality. _Don’t thank me just yet._

Sharp claws sprouted from his fingers, digging ruthlessly into her still-raw flesh. “Ah-ah-ah-aaah!”

The monster let out another sawblade laugh. Slowly his hands moved up, around her buttocks and all the way up her back, leaving scorching red trails that were just shy of bleeding.

She screamed again, truly agonized this time. She thought for sure her back was cut to pieces. A tear rolled down her cheek. The monster leaned forward and lapped it up with his tongue.

 _Do not fret. You are whole. I will never cause you lasting harm,_ he said, licking his lips. _Mmmmm...though I must confess...your tears are delectable. I must have a few more before we are done._ He made a motion with his hands, summoning what appeared to be a slim, black stick, about the width of her smallest finger. _Will you make more tears and exquisite sounds for me?_

After all he’s done, why was his praise so rewarding to hear? Why should it feel so good to see another creature feed on her suffering and tears? Was it really a good idea to encourage this sadistic monster?

“Yes.”

His grin went wide, baring teeth. Raising the stick like a wand, he made a quick flourish then smacked the outside of one of her thighs. It hardly made a sound when it hit, but the pain exploded unlike anything before. “Aaaaaaaah!” she screamed, pulling desperately on her wrists and ankles. Already more water sprang to her eyes.

_Yes...just like that…_

The cane gave him the ability to be even more precise than the whip. He worked meticulously to create tight, even rows of marks up and down her outer thighs. Then her inner thighs, from her knees up to as close as he could get to her pussy without striking it. Then her ass, which was still sore from its previous abuses.

The human found herself drifting into almost a dreamlike state. She’d still whimper or moan each time a new strike hit, but she no longer fought to get away. She barely even shook. Two steady streams of tears painted tracks through the sweat on her cheeks. The monster would periodically lean in to lick them up, showering her with praise and compliments as he continued to mercilessly lash her flesh.

When he was finally done, he placed his hands on each side of her face and lifted it to face him. This time, he used one of his fingers to wipe her tears. _There. You did perfect, little human. I am very happy with you._

Her heart swelled, and she flushed so bright her aching flesh throbbed anew. But she didn’t care.

 _Here, would you like a taste?_ He held out his finger, on which one of her tears clung to like a tiny jewel. _You do look thirsty…_

She didn’t actually feel thirsty, which was odd considering what she’d just been through. Regardless she held out her tongue. The drop released with a soundless plop, then he plunged the rest of the finger into her mouth. She might have gagged, had she not been expecting him to do something like that. Closing her eyes she sucked greedily, enjoying the sensation of his perpetually cool hand running across her tongue and lips.

 _Yes...you are everything I had hoped you would be…_ He removed his hand, slowly to draw out the string of saliva as far as possible. _Now, what do you say when you’ve been given a gift…?_

“Thank you.” The words sound strange as she said them, but also undeniably right.

 _No hesitation. Good._ A hand runs through her hair, playfully twisting it around his fingers. His fathomless sockets held her red, puffy eyes. _You may call me Doctor._

 _“Thank you, Doctor,”_ she repeated wonderingly. She hadn’t thought she’d actually get a name to call him.

_Excellent. Now that we have been introduced, I think it’s time for your reward._

The tendrils holding her aloft shifted, moving until she was dangling horizontally. A bed of gray mist rose up from below to support her back, making it feel as though she was lying on a soft cloud. Well, tied down on a soft cloud.

The hand stroked her hair affectionately as the Doctor shifted himself to float directly between her splayed legs. _Is this more comfortable, my pet?_

She closed her eyes and stretched, nuzzling his hand with her head. “Mmhmm.”

 _Good._ Untangling from her hair, the hand trailed down her cheek and neck, settling on one of her breasts. The other slid down her hips and waist, following her curves down to her pussy.

 _My, my. Look at this..._ A single finger drew a line up her slit. He barely touched her, but it sent a shudder through her. _It seems I do not need to worry about preparing you. I can see from here you’re already practically dripping._

To prove his point, he slipped the first joint of one finger between her folds. She gasped sharply, and the tendrils adjusted to hold her legs down as they kicked. Was she really this wet, just from being whipped and beaten? Fuck...she should have tried this a lot sooner.

The Doctor leaned forward, draping his cloak-like body over her. His face filled her vision. It was even less skeletal than before, still gaunt but almost human, except for the cracks running up and down from the sockets and the empty eyes. Their lips met. She accepted his tongue as hungrily, almost gagging from his haste to claim her mouth.

If the tongue on her breasts had tingled, the Doctor’s kiss was positively electrifying. It was like touching a battery to her tongue, except it was alive and filling her entire mouth.

When she was fully distracted by his ravishing, his finger slipped another inch into her pussy. She moaned softly, bucking her hips to try and take more.

His lips twitched with laughter, speaking wordlessly again. _I appreciate your enthusiasm. But remember that I set the pace._ Two more tendrils sprouted just below her pussy, then looped around the top of her thighs, pulling her down flat against her bed. She whined petulantly as the finger traced circles around her opening.

At an agonizingly slow pace, the Doctor teased and tormented his eager prey. First with one finger. Then two. When he got to three, tears of frustration had sprung to her eyes, and saliva flowed freely down her chin. It matched the flow of juices seeping onto his hand.

Anytime her pussy began to clench around him, he would stop until it passed. He savored the sounds she made to beg as he deliberately kept her gagged with his tongue, rumbling with laughter at her futile struggling and twisting.

When the Doctor became convinced her pussy was dripping as much as her mouth, he disentangled his tongue from hers and took a moment to admire his work.

“Please!” she rasped. “Please, Doctor, I need more. Fuck me, please!”

 _Hmm...I don’t know…_ His fingers pulled out, then ran his tongue across one thoughtfully. _I’m not sure if you are ready. What do you think?_ He lowered his glistening finger to her lips. 

The human lifted her head and sucked his bony fingers hungrily, closing her eyes in bliss. She studied the flavor for a moment, having never tasted herself before. It was bitter and sweet, but not unpleasant. She continued to run her tongue up and down the hand until it was completely clean.

“Oh, yes Doctor,” she said around a swallow. “I’m ready. Please.”

_Well...if you insist..._

The hands and tendrils worked together to open her legs further and bend her knees up. His body became more corporeal, cutting a slender but formidable frame. became more corporeal. Then his length materializes, sporting a silvery metallic bead at the tip that reminded her of mercury. The Doctor took his time lining up, vexingly calm as his precum stirred into her folds.

“Noooo...please…” she whimpered.

 _Now now, be patient pet,_ he chided lightly. In truth, he wanted to give into his baser instincts and savagely fuck her, just like before. But his intentions weren’t for a quick lay this time. He had bigger plans for the human now, which required a...softer touch. Metaphorically speaking.

When he filled her completely, the Doctor let out a deep sigh that seemed to crackle and buzz at the edge of her hearing. _So good...it feels so good to be inside you again, my pet._

“Yeah...s-so good…thank you Doctor...” She smiled up at him, eyes half-lidded, oozing a giddy desire to satisfy. And to be used.

_You came to me for a reason. You came here because you were tired of hurting, isn’t that right?_

Memories of frantic chases flashed through her mind, and violent deaths. She nodded. “Uh-huh…”

 _The world outside of this place is cold and cruel. My kind, or rather what’s left of it, has become corrupted in its grief. They can no longer appreciate simple pleasures. The beauty of life._ He shifted his mass to lean further over her, rolling his hips. _But you are not like them. Are you, pet? You know you deserve better. You can appreciate the nuance of balancing pain with pleasure._

“Yes…” she breathed, unsure if she was actually agreeing with him or just wanting him to continue fucking her. The Doctor moved carefully, mapping each inch inside her with his length. She whined softly, knees shaking as every nerve of her pussy all the way down to her cervix was touched. God, she’s never been so happy just to be _filled…_

The Doctor chuckled. _My pet, I do not wish to drug you. Though your heat and vigor are so...intoxicating, we must come to an agreement on your fate. Lest I lose myself to your...substance._

Much to her displeasure, he withdrew from her. “No…” she whined, bucking her hips forward impotently. “Please…”

 _I will make this quick._ He grinned. The grip of the hands around her wrists and ankles tightens, and he uses another hand to grip her chin and tilt her face toward his. _There is nothing but pain and death in the world outside. You do not belong there. You deserve better than to be torn apart again and again by those beasts, without even the release of death to take away your pain._

His smile disappeared, the cracked face going serious. _I have also been denied the peace of death. I live in the shade of reality, allowed to observe but never touch. Except, in the case of particularly...determined individuals._ A hand moved a strand of hair from her eyes, then began to gently stroke her cheek. _If you wish, I could send you back to those things who are chasing you. Or, if you are so inclined…_

 _You can give yourself to me, body and soul. You will never be free, never able to control your own destiny again. However, in return…_ Warm tendrils sprouted from beneath to cup her breasts, and his member prodded at her clit, so swollen it stood out from her parted folds. _In return, I will make every atom of your body scream with bliss. Your very existence will be to bring me pleasure, and receive it in return. And pain, occasionally. But you know full well that some pain is necessary to feel the full power of pleasure, yes?_

She started to nod automatically, then reason finally hit her like cold water to the face. There was no point denying it. She had been tied, whipped, scratched, bruised, and she was absolutely dying to have his cock inside her. But was that really worth giving up everything? Her life, her home? Family and friends? It would be like...dying to them. They were probably looking for her still right now.

 _This existence is not like death._ The Doctor intoned, suspiciously on track with her thoughts. _It is more like…life with less color. However, the lack of color is merely due to the lack of other souls._ His mouth twitched at the corners. _The presence of another soul like yours would make things very, very interesting…_

A cold feeling settled in her stomach. This thing was a predator. A different kind than the ones that chased her through the forest, but a predator nonetheless. She couldn’t trust a thing he said. For all she knew, he might fuck her until he's satisfied, then start killing her too.

Fighting the king was never an option. She didn’t even stand a chance against the first guards she met. That path was a death sentence—and a never-ending one at that.

Was what this Doctor offered really that different? She would never be free. And wasn't that why she’d started those excursions in the mountain to begin with? To live through any challenge that came her way, and make it to the end whole.

But...she was whole now, wasn’t she? This close to death, she felt more alive than she’d felt in years. This side of her she’d never been able to explore and indulge, that loved pain and being used...she was free to let it run wild. It wasn’t what she would have chosen if she was still safe at home. But she wasn’t there now. Either way she’s fucked. So why not go the way that will at least fuck her properly?

Looking directly into his eye sockets, the human nodded. “Yes. I’ll do it.”

The Doctor chuckled. _Marvelous, my pet._

He leaned over her once more, lining himself back up with the same teasing motions as before. Several more hands manifest, 

_And of course, I will make the process as rewarding as possible..._

"Please, please...oh, Doctor please…"

The cracks in his face widened as the monster's grin expanded. Without any more delay he plunges in with a satisfying wet smack of flesh against his fluid form. She grunted, then moans languidly, melting around him in an instant.

 _Yes, my pet. You are perfect._ He moved slowly, enjoying every inch of her. _I can't wait to see the color of your soul…_

"Uh...h-huh…?"

Sensing her unease, he planted a gentle kiss on her neck. _Do not fret. I don't plan to summon your soul the way_ **_they_ ** _did,_ he growled next to her ear. _There are more ways than one to bring a soul to bear. Ways that are…more satisfying for all involved._

Just then his cock finds that one elusive spot inside her. She squealed, body spasming at the glimpse of bliss. “Yes! Oh yes, there! There please, Doctor!” More hands appeared to hold her steady. A cheeky one slipped around her neck and squeezed ever so slightly, causing her breath to still and her pulse to race. It was terrifying. And amazing. She wanted more. And _harder._

He gave a low hiss, his voice crackling like static. _That's it..._

“Yes...yes... _fuck_ yes Doctor…” Her words faded into mindless moans and cries. She continued to pull and writhe in her restraints, but never in a way that hindered their lovemaking. On the contrary, she timed them perfectly with his thrusts, allowing him to stimulate her at every angle.

The monster growled, shadows darkening around him. His corporeal self was remembering how good it felt to hold the flesh of another. His hands gripped spasmodically, digging further into her soft, fragile skin. The feeling of her receiving his girth, then clasping down in search of release, then letting go again and again...it was even more intoxicating than he dared imagine. Having something so vital and alive within his grasp…it was not a feeling he would be giving up any time soon.

The human’s squeals eventually reached a fevered pitch. _Ha ha ha ha...that did not take long, did it pet?_

“Nnnnn, Doctor, please!” she shrieked, words hitting in time with her desperate thrusts. “More! Please, more! _More!”_

The Doctor cackled again, grin wide and toothy. A tiny point of light in his one good eye socket flared white, like a single star piercing the night sky. All of the hands grip the human tighter, nearly cutting the skin. _How can I resist such exquisite supplication?_

Giving her a few more well-placed thrusts, he finally tipped her over the edge. Her shrill scream rang out into the vacuous darkness as she came, her body seizing in place. Her pussy gushed around him in waves, squirting up onto them both.

When the pleasure released her, the human opened her eyes. She was practically blinded by the light directly above her. It flashed bright then faded, taking on a deep purple hue and settling just above her chest.

“Wh-what is that?!” she rasped, voice nearly gone.

 _That is your soul, my pet._ All of the Doctor’s focus shifted to the heart-shaped object floating and pulsing just inches from her skin. It glittered like a jewel, light shifting with her pulse. It has always been there. With a bit of magic it can be brought into a more physical state. His eye flicked mischievously down to hers. _Well, that and a few...strong emotions._

She giggled, feeling shy and just a touch nervous. She hadn’t expected giving her soul to him to be so...literal.

The shadows grew even darker as a smoky mist surrounded them. Dozens of smaller tendrils reached out from below, pleasingly cool against her flushed skin as they kissed and nuzzled her all over. The Doctor seemed to grow even larger in the mist. His member swelled too, her breath hitching as she squirmed to accommodate him.

 _Your perseverance has served you well, pet._ He crooned, bringing his face directly in front of hers, a spectral hand gently cupping her chin. _It has brought you so far. Now, how about we make this complete, mmm?_

She nodded vigorously. “Yes please, Doctor.”

His eye flashed again, grin so wide he might have swallowed her whole. _As you wish._

She shifted her knees higher, welcoming him to fuck her again. Instead, his hand moved from her chin and went to touch her soul. Her back arched, and she let out a moan as he slowly drew a single digit across its pulsing surface. It burned from the inside out, cold like ice, flooding her mind with dark desires that were not her own. Violent hunger, held fast by a will just barely strong enough to contain it. A longing to have her, to possess her soul and use it to fill the endless void of his own existence. He could have her, if he chose. From the moment she entered the forest, he could have taken her just like the last time.

But he refused. He didn’t want to steal her. He wanted to _own_ her. To have her accept his offer, and willingly bear the mark of his ownership. To commit her soul to the singular purpose of bringing color to his world.

The heat of his savage cravings reflected her own desires like a mirror. She saw clearly what she was, and what she wanted. If she couldn’t go home, and couldn’t exist in the world outside, then she would exist here. She would give herself to this monster and exist as his plaything. At the darkest time in her life, why not give into her darkest fantasy? It was certainly better than not existing at all.

 _We are in agreement then,_ the Doctor purred. _Excellent._

Finally, he started moving again. At first only small motions, acclimating her to his considerable new girth. Once her whimpers shifted from strained to needy, he returned to the ferocious pace she remembered from their first time together. He was brutal, fucking her with the violence her body craved, but coming just short of doing real harm. 

The only force of gravity were the tendrils and hands holding her in place. The only sound was their bodies crashing together. The only light was from her soul, sparkling shades of violet and amethyst all around. She wondered if this was what it was like to be fucked in space. 

A particularly rough thrust brought her back to present, ankles kicking out reflexively. “Oh—!” she cried, wincing as she worked to adjust. The Doctor took the matter into his own hands—two of them wrenched ankles higher and wider, and two others pushed up just below her knees.

His next thrust hit squarely in her g-spot. She screamed, pulling tight on every restraint. “AAAAH there! Right there!”

The Doctor cackled, more than happy to continue wringing such delightful sounds out of her. But his eyes never left her soul. Such a prismatic display of life and vivacity. Human souls were so vivid, blooming in a wild spectrum of hues and shades. Dark, light, dull, brilliant. She would be his star, illuminating this void with her burning passion to live. In return, he would give her the succors she desired, base though they may be.

The Doctor hissed as his body began to twitch and struggle to maintain its form. With a growl that bordered on feral, he viciously thrust three more times, pulling three squeals from her that each grew in volume. Then on the last he hilted, roaring with a sound of metal and thunder as he came.

It was hot and cold, crackling like it was boiling and electric. The cum filled what little room remained in her passage, then overflowed directly into her womb, forming a pool of the strange liquid deep inside her lower belly. Before any could spill out, the base of his cock seemed to grow in size even more, completely sealing her up.

“Aaaah—mmmmnnn…” she moaned, writhing as pleasure and pain warred for dominance.

The Doctor snickered, enjoying the sensation of her struggling around him. _So close...now all you must do is accept my mark._ He poised his hand above her soul again, then slipped another down to her pussy. of fingers slid between her folds, he teased out her clitoris and rubbed a few slow circles with it.

“Oooohhh FUCK!” she cried, bucking against him desperately. “Yes yes PLEASE Doctor! More!”

He worked up to a rhythmic frenzy. It didn’t take long. At the same time she screamed in ecstasy, her soul exploded with light. She was enraptured. Open. Vulnerable. The Doctor wrapped his hand around her soul, then dug his fingers deep into the surface. Her voice cut off with a gasp as her eyes went wide and blank.

For a long moment, nothing happened. The human didn’t move, didn’t breathe. Her heart didn’t even beat. Carefully, he pulled one finger out of her soul. Then another. And the next. When all fingers were free, the Doctor leaned close to examine his work. Five distinct indentions were left on the surface. An inky blackness pooled at the bottom of each tiny well. Then the blackness grew, filling them until they overflowed and spilled over the surface.

The void enveloped her soul completely, extinguishing the light. Perfect darkness. Then it cracked. A beam of brilliant light cut through like a beacon. The human breathed again, gasping for air as though she’d nearly drowned.

 _Very good,_ the Doctor purred. _You did perfectly, my Star. Look at what we have created._

Something pushed her head up until she could see her soul. It glittered and shone just like before, but now the surface was wrapped in five ribbons of black. They were so dark it seemed as though parts of her soul had been carved away, though she felt no less whole than she had before.

 _Isn’t it beautiful?_ He whispered, stroking the surface to send a shiver up her spine. _Now you can exist in this place with me. Your body and soul will never fade, just like mine._

Before the human could think about what that meant, a sudden movement in her pussy took her full attention. His cock shuddered again, but this time it began to shrink, slowly pulling out with care for her raw, battered body. It exited her with a wet but satisfying sound, matching the pleasing feeling of their mixed fluids trailing out of her folds. Though the amount that came out was rather less than she’d expected. She could have sworn he’d almost filled her to bursting.

 _Yes, your body was quite thirsty,_ the Doctor chuckled, teeth glinting in the waning light. _It took much of my power to bind your soul. I am glad you let me in of your own accord. It would have been much more difficult to force you to submit. And not nearly as fun. Wouldn’t you agree?_

She nodded, sighing contentedly as the hands holding her legs up slowly lowered her. The tendrils holding her wrists and ankles did the same, unwinding themselves then vanishing into mist. She held them up above her face curiously, examining the strange marks left behind. They curved and spiraled in fantastic patterns up her arms and legs, bright red and already beginning to purple. Nothing like the light, broken marks she’d managed to achieve in her own attempts at bondage. She smiled fondly, reaching up to stretch as she yawned.

 _Oh yes, you must be very tired after this ordeal._ The Doctor said, sending a hand to run through her hair. She nodded again, settling further into the velvety bed of now quiescent tendrils. As she closed her eyes, the light of her soul faded, sinking back into her chest, black marks and all.

 _Sweet dreams, little Star._ The Doctor’s form changed shape, wrapping her body with his essence, squeezing her all over ever so slightly. It was like being under a weighted blanket, wrapped around every inch of her, perfectly shaped to every contour of her body. Light and breathable, but tight and secure.

As her mind began to drift, she pondered what she’d just done. She’d given soul to a powerful, lustful monster so he could do with her as he pleases. Possibly forever. It was not how she had expected things to go when she stumbled upon this strange world under the mountain. Especially after encountering so many other monsters who wanted nothing more than to kill her. To find one who would not only let her live, but also bring to life her wildest fantasies...it almost seemed too good to be true.

Was it fucked up? Probably.Yeah, definitely. But if she couldn’t go back home, and couldn’t go anywhere else, why not? And if it meant she got to be fucked senseless every day, all the better.

The monster listened to her sleepy thoughts with great amusement. Yes, her choice had certainly been ill-advised. Now that he finally had a plaything, his curiosity and excitement burned for the first time in ages. What other sounds could she make? How desperate could he make her? How content? How high could he bring the peaks of her pain and pleasure? How bright could her soul shine? What other colors did she have to offer? She would be the canvas on which he would paint every sensation and emotion this void had deprived him of. He let this image out to her, wondering how she would react. As she drifted off to sleep, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what they say: when in fucked-up Rome, do what the fucked-up Romans do! When the only other option is death, why not give your hedonistic soul to the horny, sadistic void monster? So I realized like ¾ of the way through that this makes the second fic where I’ve taken a human character and used their dominant soul aspect to justify their reaction to being trapped as a sex slave to a version of Gaster. I guess when you find a brand just stick to it, amirite? Plus this seemed like a great time to write some escapist fantasy about getting taken waaaaay away from the troubles of the real world. So yes this is shamelessly indulgent on my part. Probably not the most well-written thing I’ve ever made, but I'm still proud of it.
> 
> Also, one last thing. My dom, Sir, has added a challenge to this story. Once I committed to finishing this a few weeks ago, he banned me from having any orgasms at all until it was done (except on my birthday). Now that it is posted, I can have 1 orgasm for every kudos, 3 for every bookmark, and 5 for every comment. In fact, I MUST have these, all in the same session, no matter how high the number gets.
> 
> On top of that, I now have a NSFW Twitter account also. On the post where I link to this story, I also get 1 orgasm for every like and 5 for every retweet. So if you REALLY want me to have a good time(?), that particular post is here: https://twitter.com/CaitieLewd/status/1258972359039553538?s=20
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3 I love you all! Take care!


End file.
